Better Boyfriend
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan is in an abusive relationship with someone. Phil finds out when he walks in on Dan about to be hit again and Phil comforts Dan.


Phil had started to notice a few things that were different about his best friend. Dan used to be happy and smiley and now he was jumpy and nervous to be around anyone. Dan had also been a bit distant from Phil lately. Phil had no clue what was going on with him, but he knew that he had to find out what was going on. He wanted to get his old best friend back.

It was the weekend and Dan had been cleaning the apartment all day. Normally, Phil would be the one cleaning the apartment, but Phil was out filming some videos with other Youtubers. Dan needed the house to be extra clean as his boyfriend of one year was coming over.

Dan had just finished cleaning up the lounge when he heard knocking at the door.

"Just...Be calm Dan." Dan said. He took a deep breath and nodded. "He loves you. Nothing will go wrong today." He said. He went down to the front door and finally opened it. He looked up to see his boyfriend, Joey, standing in front of him.

"What took you so long?" Joey asked. Dan let him inside.

"I'm sorry. I...I was just cleaning." Dan said. He reached over and shut the door. "Phil left a mess in the lounge." He looked over and was surprised when he realized how close Joey was to him. Joey wrapped an arm around Dan's waist.

"So, Phil's out today, huh?" He asked. Dan nervously looked up at him.

"He's…He's filming videos with some of our friends." Dan said.

"Mm. I see. And how long will he be gone?" Joey asked.

"A few hours." Dan said. Joey pressed his lips against Dan's neck. "Joey." Dan moaned. He tried to push Joey away, but Joey grabbed his wrists.

"Then I know exactly what we can do." Joey said. Dan groaned as Joey led the way up to Dan's bedroom.

"Joey, I'm too tired to do this." Dan said. "I was hoping that maybe we could just…" Dan gasped when Joey harshly slapped him. He looked at him with shock in his eyes. "Joey." Dan said as his eyes began to water up.

"You'll do as I say." Joey snapped. "We talked about this, remember?"

"Please, can't we just…?" Dan let out another gasp when Joey grabbed his wrist. Dan closed his eyes, prepared to be hit again.

Phil had just walked into the apartment. He sighed as he shut the door. Phil had planned to be out filming with one of his Youtube friends but they had cancelled on him. Phil had gone out to eat but he decided to come back to the apartment.

"Dan?" Phil called. He frowned when he didn't receive an answer, but he did hear yelling. "Oh, this can't be good." Phil said. He didn't even have to ask or guess. He knew that Joey was over. Phil sighed and made his way towards Dan's bedroom. He stopped when he saw Dan's door was closed. Dan never shut his door. Phil bit his lip as he stood closer and tried to listen to what was going on in Dan's bedroom.

"I can't do this anymore!" Phil frowned when he heard Dan's voice.

"Do what anymore?" Phil rolled his eyes. Joey was definitely with him.

Phil actually never liked Joey. He didn't like him one bit. Phil never liked him ever since he met him. Dan deserved someone much better than Joey. Phil never knew that Joey had been abusive to Dan before he knew that Joey didn't treat Dan right.

"I'm tired of being your punching bag!" Dan yelled.

Phil's eyes went wide with shock. He quickly knocked on the door. It went silent.

"Dan?" Phil asked. He went to knock on the door again but stopped when Dan opened it.

"What?" Dan asked. Phil blinked a few times. "I thought you were filming with Chris today?" He asked.

"He cancelled on me so I came home. What happened to your cheek?" Phil asked.

"It's nothing. I'm clumsy, you know me." Dan mumbled. Phil stared at him.

"Dan." Dan looked over at Joey. He took a deep breath.

"I'll…I'll leave you two alone." Phil mumbled. He started to walk away, but he hid behind the wall and continued to listen to Dan and Joey.

"No, Joey, stop it! I'm not doing anything with you." Dan said. Phil moved closer so that he could see Dan and Joey a little better. Phil's eyes went wide when he saw how harshly Joey grabbed Dan's arm.

"Hey!" Phil yelled. He walked back into Dan's room. Dan looked over at him.

"Phil, please don't." Dan said. He took a deep breath when Joey's grip on his arm got tighter.

"Is he the one who gave you the bruise on your cheek?" Phil asked.

"It's not a big deal, Phil." Dan said. He tried to get out of Joey's grip.

"Dan, can we just go?" Joey asked. Dan looked at him with sad eyes.

"No. I don't want to go with you." Dan said. Joey glared at him. Phil bit his lip as he watched them back and forth.

"Sorry?" Joey asked. Dan let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry but I have to end this." He said. "I don't know what happened to you but I'm done." Dan said. "I don't know how much I can take."

"You can't break up with me." Joey said. Phil rolled his eyes.

"Um…I'm pretty sure I just did." Dan said. Joey went to raise his fist. Dan quickly looked away from him and covered his face. Phil gasped and grabbed his arm, pulling him away from Dan. Dan's eyes went wide with shock. "Phil?" He asked. Joey glared at Phil.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Joey yelled with anger.

"You don't hit someone like that for no reason, you bastard!" Phil yelled. Dan stared at Phil with shock.

Phil never raised his voice nor had he ever swore before. It actually scared Dan a little bit. Phil was usually so calm.

"Dan has done nothing wrong to you to get treated like this!" He took deep breaths. Joey took a step towards Phil. Phil punched him before he could do anything. Dan jumped and his eyes went wide. He watched as Joey stood up.

"Fuck you, Dan!" Joey yelled. He stormed out of the bedroom. Dan looked at Phil with shock.

"I can't believe you just did that." Dan said. Phil looked at him.

"I'm so sorry Dan. He was going to hit you. I couldn't let that happen." He said.

"Don't apologize." Dan said. "I've tried to break up with him before but I've never been able to stand up to him." He said. "I-I'm glad you did that."

"You don't have to worry about him anymore." Phil said.

"Thank you so much, Phil." Dan said. He wrapped his arms around Phil and hugged him.

"You deserve so much better than him." Phil said.

"I have better than him." Dan said. Phil smiled and hugged Dan back.


End file.
